In Time
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: I've watched him for a long time now. Even before he joined Rocketto Dan. When we were young boys, I couldn't help but let my red eyes lock onto him... KoKo yaoi shipping


**In Time...**

-----

Pairing(s): Kosaburo x Kojiro (Butch x James), and if you squint a bit, Sakaki x Kojiro(Giovanni x James), Yamato x Musashi(Cassidy x Jessie)

Summary: _"I've watched him for a long time now. Even before he joined Rocketto Dan. When we were young boys, I couldn't help but let my red eyes lock onto him..."_

-----

I've watched him for a long time now. Even before he joined Rocketto Dan. When we were young boys, I couldn't help but let my red eyes lock onto him. He was so cute and innocent. Always sweet and kind, to human _and_ pokémon alike. And he was in a rich family! Most children raised with that amount of cash were usually good for nothing brats, always in your face with smug satisfaction or big whiners, always complaining to "daddy" who would show any other kid that he had power, too.

But he wasn't that way. He never turned to his family for money or help. If anything, he tried to stay far clear from both his parents. And I couldn't blame him. Those people were insane and didn't care if their son was happy or not. They were blinded by their own wants and needs. Setting him up with a just as insane girl who wanted badly to change him into her own image of a perfect husband. Making the poor boy miserable beyond belief, with seemingly no escape.

But even then he remained kind and innocent. He cared for his family's Magikarp and treated his Growlith like he was an actual human companion. It was his only real friend, after all...

I wanted to be his friend, too, but... I couldn't. He was too sweet for myself to be allowed to be near. He was also like a little prince, locked away from the real world, tormented by his "evil" parents and future wife they had personally picked out for him, without even asking for his agreement.

He was in need of a knight to rescue him. I would of gladly taken up that role, freeing him from his family's clutches and running into the sunset together, hand-in-hand. But I couldn't do that. I wasn't good enough to be his knight in shining armor.

And he proved he didn't need my help. He ran away from home, saying goodbye to his most trusted Growlithe and asking it to take care of his insane family. But he was only walking into more trouble. He was a pampered little boy, not knowing the cruel reality of the outside world like I did. I grew up in this terrible world as an average child. No rich pampering. No crazy parents. No, I had normal parents. Ones that bickered with each other constantly about the other's faults and failures. Only stopping when at work or sleeping.

So when he ran away, I couldn't help but to follow, my eyes still wanting to look at his purity and wishing to protect him as best I could. But even then he didn't need me by his side. After meeting that redhead girl who was almost like his future wife, just less insane, and that odd talking Nyaasu, he was proving himself that this was where he belonged. Not locked up like a china doll. He was meant to be outside, sharing his kindness to the world, even to the oddballs.

But then... Then the black knight had finally made himself known, snatching him up off his feet. That was when he was recruited to be one of the Rocketto Dan members. A group of cruel thieves that only wanted wealth and fortune, but most of all... power. I, too, wanted power. Power to finally prove myself to being able to be his rightful knight in shining armor. To have the power to sweep him off his feet, away from the black knight who owned Rocketto Dan.

So as soon as he was a member of the gang, I followed right after, partnering up with a blonde girl who had the same wants as me, but for the redhead with my prince. So together, we promised to support one another in becoming worthy to our other.

And in time... I'll be able to stop spouting out cruel words and sweep him off his feet, stealing him away from this gang he was not meant to be with in the first place. He deserved far better! No more thievery! No more boss to order us around! Only each other to take care of one another.

It was all in a matter of time... And Kojiro will be mine.

-owari-

-----

- I don't know what eye color he's got, either its brown, red, or blue! I dunno! XD

°Japanese Key Code°

James • Kojiro

Butch • Kosaburo

Jessie • Musashi

Cassidy • Yamato

Giovanni • Sakaki

Team Rocket • Rocketto Dan

Magikarp • N/A(lost the Pokémon list)

Growlithe • N/A(lost the Pokémon list)

Meowth • Nyaasu


End file.
